bugloverlvpd Email 1 New Message
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - 3rd in a series of phone calls/correspondences between the couple, based after the episode 8.07 Goodbye and Good Luck.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI, any of CSI franchise, the characters or anything to do with them, so please do not sue me!_

_**A/N** – This is the third in a series of 'Phone Calls/Correspondences' between Grissom and Sara during her absence in season 8, after the episode 'Goodbye and Good Luck but before episode 8.09 Cockroaches. This short story is not beta'd so all mistakes are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message)**

Delete...Reply ...Forward... Spam... Move

**from;- SScsi3lvpd**

**to;- bugloverlvpd**

**subject;-Miss you!**

Gil,

I'm really am sorry that I have probably worried you terribly by not calling you for the past two weeks, I really never meant for you to. I broke my cell phone, lost all my numbers stored in it and haven't had a chance to replace it until today, but even so that is no credible excuse for not finding a way to contact you sooner. Please accept my sincere apologies.

To be honest I have had quite an emotionally and physically tiring two weeks, visiting my childhood home, my Fathers grave, and some of my childhood haunts of Tomales Bay.

As you may have already probably guessed by my new e-mail address, I have purchased a new laptop and have managed to get a wireless internet account set up.

You might be thinking 'why is she not calling me on her new cell phone?', well I am currently waiting for the damn thing to charge, which is going to take 16 hours for it's first charge. I will try and call you when I have a full successful battery charge. I promise.

My laptop at home needed upgrading anyway, and I need one with me so I can document my personal journal, that I have decided to keep regarding the reason's why I am out here and not with you in our home.

I would really like for you to read the journal when I return home, then maybe the hurt that I have most probably caused you with my abrupt and unexpected departure, will be better explained to you in full, and so you will really begin to understand why I could only do this on my own.

The journal was started on the second day after I left Vegas, it contains some of my most personal thoughts and feelings that I have been dealing with, while trying to lay those 'Ghosts' I mentioned in the letter to you, to rest.

The last time we spoke I was waiting for my Mothers psychiatrist to come back from her vacation so I could make an appointment with her. Well I met with her last week and was informed that my Mother has been heavily medicated for many years, and has existed in a near catatonic state since the night that she killed my Father.

The psychiatrist doesn't think that with my Mothers state of mind, she would even recognize or react to me visiting her, but they have said that they will spend some therapy time with her over the next couple of weeks, telling her about me, and informing her that I would like to visit her, to see if she will show any kind of reaction.

The asylum has my new cell number and e-mail address to contact me to let me know if it is worth while for me to attend a visit, or not.

If she isn't able to react to my presence, or know that I am her daughter, I don't think I could bare the harsh reality and pain of seeing it for myself , so have decided not to visit her, unless I have some assurance that she has shown some kind of reaction to my name.

Currently I am holed up in my hotel room waiting on news of my brother Stephen. I was at child services waiting to speak with the general enquiries manager when I was talking to you last. I gave them details about my past, myself, Stephen, how we were split up in to different foster care homes, and lost contact as children.

Privacy protection laws prevent them from revealing any details about him to me, and until they have had a chance to contact him to reveal my details, and seek his permission to reveal his details to me, I have to wait for them to contact me.

So as you may have guessed already by my normal levels of impatience, that I am fairly frustrated at the moment, so I have taken up my running again, along with using the gym to get rid of any excess nervous tension that has been building up in me.

I hope you are looking after yourself properly Gil, and not spending too many hours in the lab, doing double and triple shifts, I know you only too well, so please take it easy and make sure you eat and rest up.

I know this is probably really hard for you, because it is for me. Believe me when I say I miss you both terribly and would rather be at home with you and Hank right now, but I need to do this, so we can move on and have a more secure future together.

Please could you e-mail me your cell and office numbers so I can call you, I miss the sound of your voice.

I love you with every beat of my heart Gil, don't ever doubt that.

Be safe.

Yours, Sara.

Delete...Reply...Forward...Spam...Move

**The End**

_**A/N**I hope you enjoyed reading my short story. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it, they are always appreciated and welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI, or any of CSI franchise, the characters or anything to do with them, so please do not sue me! I just borrow them for my stories._

_**A/N** – This is the next chapter in this part of a series of 'Phone Calls/Correspondences' between Grissom and Sara during her absence in season 8, after the episode 'Goodbye and Good Luck and including spoilers for episode 8.09 Cockroaches. This short story is not beta'd so all mistakes are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 2.**

The case during the night with Warrick's obsession to get Lou Gedda for the mob related murder, had exhausted the night shift supervisor, and had upset him because he he'd had to threaten the CSI with the sack to get him to back off the case.

The comment that Warrick had made earlier about the team being changed with Sara gone, had jolted his thoughts right back to the night she had kissed him in front of Hodges, making him worry again at Sara's lack of communication with him.

Warrick's behaviour had still been playing heavily on his mind when he got home, went about his usual morning routine, then lastly before trying to get some sleep, he decided on checking his e-mails.

Gil had found and read her e-mail only an hour after she had posted it, with a great sense of relief. He had began to worry that she may have been hurt or had some kind of break down, because she had not been in touch with him for two whole weeks, even though he had tried to call her cell phone numerous times, only to hear the annoying pre recorded female voice say to him, time after time ..."This persons phone may be switched off, please hang up and try again later".

Knowing the details of her traumatic childhood along with the more recent events of her kidnapping, all that combined with 'The straw that finally broke the camels back' that was the West case, he knew that her mental and emotional well-being was taking a major hammering at the moment.

So the real possibility of her having a serious breakdown had been one of his major concerns over the past weeks, especially as she'd heavily implied in her goodbye letter, that she thought that would be the inevitable outcome.

The e-mail had come at a time when he was seriously debating whether to ask his long time friend Jim Brass, to make some discrete inquiries in to hospitals and asylums in the San Francisco area, for him. Even though Sara and he were intensely private people, and very protective of the details of their two year relationship, he was getting desperate enough to risk that privacy to find her, just to see if she was all right and unhurt.

Reading it again, using his knowledge of her, to read between the lines now, he took some great comfort from the fact that she seemed to holding herself together emotionally, enough to methodically set out her planned schedule of actions, in an attempt to follow her desires to lay her ghosts and demons to rest.

He understood and forgave her delay in contacting him, that was 'A given' in the current circumstances. What stood out most from the e-mail for him and upset him the most, was the clear facts, that Sara would most likely never get to talk with her Mother in a coherent conversation. She would be unable to seek the answers to the questions she had from that very traumatic night, that ended with her losing her whole family, and leaving her all alone in the world.

Gil sighed heavily with the realization that some of her efforts to put her past to rest, would never be accomplished because of her Mothers long term mental health problems.

His eyes finally came across the few lines about her seeking information on her brother Stephen. She had only made reference to a brother on a couple of occasions in the past, as they had worked side by side, and after her revealing her past to him, he hadn't pushed her into seeking information about her sibling. A foster brother was most probably what he had assumed she had referred to at those times, but after reading the e-mail it was clear now, that she indeed had a full blood brother that she was seeking to make contact with, who may possibly be able to answer some of those sought out questions of her past.

What to write in his reply to her weighed heavily on his mind, he wanted to reply as soon as possible to show his understanding, love and support in her endeavour to succeed on her emotional journey.

He worried that his own words never seemed to be adequate enough for him to convey his deep and intense feelings across to her, so on numerous occasions during their relationship he had turned to the famous poets, and other great people of past times, who had made philosophical and inspiring quotes.

"Ummmmm...Maybe a mixture of an appropriate poem, and my own words" he absently said to himself, as he sat back in his home office chair to gaze upon the photograph of Sara, that he had placed there many months ago.

"Ummmm" he murmured as he searched his mind for the right poem to use.

"Yes" he said happily, as he leaned forward and started to type out his reply to her.

------------

from;- bugloverlvpd

to;- SScsi3lvpd

subject;- Both, miss you too.

Delete Reply Forward Spam Move

My Dear Sara,

As you already know I am not good with my own words, when I so dearly wish to express myself to you in a meaningful way, but I will try my best to achieve that with this email to you..

Thank you for letting me know you are safe and all right, I was almost ready to get Jim to do some discrete enquiries for me when I received this e-mail.

Please call me any time you want, or need to, I will have my cell charged and with me at all times 'Give every man thy ear, but few thy voice'. I am here to listen and understand, but not to judge or push, any advice I can offer you, I will gladly give, just call and I'll be there. My cell number is 555938933712, my office number and extension, is on my voice mail recording.

Believe me when I say, I do understand why you have to do this, it just pains me that you need to do it alone, and that I cant be with you in person to offer comfort and support through your painful journey.

I am so sorry to hear that you may not be able to speak with your Mother the way that you would have liked, but hopefully your brother Stephen may be able to answer some of the questions you seek. I do hope that your reconnection with him after so many years apart goes successfully for you, and I hope it will help enhance your life, if you are able to establish a future relationship him.

I am glad to see you have found an outlet for all that nervous tension that you are so very good at building up, but please make sure you take time to rest when you need to, also please make sure you eat Sara, I know how you forget to eat when you are upset or stressed.

You know me so well Sara. Yes, I am going to take my own advice, as well as yours. Admittedly I have spent too many hours in the lab these past weeks, but I promise to cut back. Regards to eating, well don't worry, the team are keeping a secret watch on me to make sure I eat regularly.

Hank misses you, as do I dearly, but please take all the time you need to accomplish your goal, I will await patiently for your return, when you feel you are ready.

Sonnet 56; Sweet love, renew thy force, be it not said

By William Shakespeare

_Sweet love, renew thy force! Be it not said_

_Thy edge should blunter be than appetite,_

_Which but today by feeding is allayed,_

_Tomorrow sharpened in his former might._

_So, Love, be thou, although today thou fill_

_Thy hungry eyes, even till they wink with fullness,_

_Tomorrow see again, and do not kill_

_The spirit of love with a perpetual dullness._

_Let this sad interim like the ocean be_

_Which parts the shore where two contracted new_

_Come daily to the banks, that, when they see_

_Return of love, more blest may be the view;_

_As call it winter, which being full of care_

_Makes summer's welcome thrice more wished, more rare._

I look forward to your call.

Take care, love

Gil.

Delete Reply Forward Spam Move

_**A/N**_ _The quote 'Give every man thy ear, but few thy voice' is by William Shakespeare. I'm not sure how many chapters this will go on for, but I do have a few ideas for what I want to do with it. Also if you the readers want more, I will try to oblige, but you need to let me know if it is worth while continuing on with it. I will try to update at least once a week._

Please press the little button below to leave me a review or general comment about the story, they are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer** – I do not own CBS, CSI, or any of CSI franchise, the characters or anything to do with them, so please do not sue me! I just like to borrow them for my stories._

_**A/N** – Thank you very much to everyone who left a review, kind words, and encouragement to me to keep on writing this story, they are all very appreciated. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 3.**

Sara was so pleased when she opened up her laptop and powered it up, and it indicated immediately that she had received one new e-mail message.

The wide grin that adorned her face was because she knew instantly that it was a message from Gil, seeing as her e-mail address was a totally new one that she hadn't given to anyone else but him yet.

Opening up her e-mail account, then clicking on the received message, she took note of the time of posting and frowned slightly thinking to herself _Why are you not sleeping by eleven am in the morning Gilbert? You should be tucked up in bed resting, not working overtime._

She smirked at the thought of him approaching his long time friend Jim Brass, to ask him to do a personal favour for him in the way of a search. In all the years she had known Gil, to her knowledge, he had never asked anyone to do a personal favour for him, so reading that he was admitting to nearly doing such a thing showed how much he was beginning to open up and live at last.

While the cell phone was still attached to the power socket charging she entered Gil's cell number into the contacts list, then set it up on speed dial 1.

That done she returned to her laptop to type out her quick message to him, that he probably wouldn't get until later in the evening, before she was going out for the run she had planned.

She read his well thought out words of support and understanding, he had made sure to let her know that whatever he could do to help her, he would be willing to do at a moments notice.

Reading his carefully chosen words to her, Sara was well aware that Gil had already surmised that she would most probably never get the answers from her Mother that she sought.

So reading between the lines of his e-mail and knowing the man as she did, she realized Gil was subtly advising her to try to seek out those answers off her brother Stephen, and if that was not successful, to at the very least, establish some kind of relationship with him that she could build on in the future.

As she read the sonnet she could easily imagine the soothing low voice that Gil used with her in private, caressing her eardrums lovingly , as he comfortingly recited it to her as a an extension of his love to her.

_What that man can do to her mind and body when he wants to, even when they are hundreds of miles apart still amazed her. He always knows exactly which poem, sonnet or quote to pluck from the filing system of his brilliant mind for just the right occasion. _she thought with a soft smile upon her face.

Seeing that he had written about missing her, and had signed off on the e-mail as 'love Gil', was testament to how far he had come in being able to finally show his emotions and feelings towards her after all the years of trying to internally suppress them.

Their relationship had come on a long way in the two years since , each had many protective walls and obstacles to overcome with each other and they were gradually crumbling and disappearing.

Delete... Reply ...Forward ...Spam ...Move

from;- SScsi3lvpd

to;- bugloverlvpd

subject;- Sleeping!

Gil,

Thank you very much for your lovely encouraging and much needed e-mail. You say you are not good with your own words when trying to convey yourself over to me in an adequate way. Well let me tell you right now Gil, you did a wonderful job offering me your unconditional love, understanding and support, while I take this much needed journey.

When I read Sonnet 56 by William Shakespeare, that you had included in the e-mail, I imagined your soothing voice reciting it to me, as you have done so on many occasions when reciting Shakespeare's beautiful words to me in the comfort of our home.

The Sonnet was beautiful and very apt at this time, I loved your choice as always, and I will read it again when needed. Thank you.

You posted your e-mail at eleven am this morning, why are you not sleeping when you should be?

If you are indeed now sleeping, which I hope you are doing, I will call you on your cell phone later this evening before you are due to start your shift. By then my cell should be fully charged, and you should have had adequate time to sleep.

I miss both of you.

I love you with every beat of my heart.

Yours, Sara.

Delete... Reply ...Forward ...Spam ...Move

_**A/N** I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter and I will try to update very soon .The next chapter will actually be the phone call that Sara will make to Gil's cell phone._

Please leave a review to let me know if you really would like me to continue with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**__ – Thank you very much to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, they are all very much appreciated and very welcomed. This chapter will cover the phone call between the couple, then further chapters will cover more e-mails, phone calls, and other ways of corresponding with each other. Not sure how many chapters this story will run for, but I have a few _ideas _that I would like to incorporate into it, so I'll just see how it runs for now. This story is not beta'd, so all mistakes are all mine. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 4.**

After awakening and following his normal routine of relieving his bladder, showering, grooming, dressing then making the bed, he went downstairs, out the front door to collect the daily mail and newspaper.

Walking back inside he quickly flicked through the handful of letters to see if there was anything of great importance, Hank bounded up to him on hearing his masters footsteps "Hey buddy, you need to go out" he said as he reached down and briskly rubbed the dogs side, then continued towards the back door, opening it and letting Hank outside.

He entered the kitchen dropping the paper and letters on the counter, before stepping over to the other counter and pressing the switch on for the coffee machine, then swung open the fridge to see if there was anything he could grab for breakfast, but on seeing only the very scarce contents muttered to himself "Looks like take out for breakfast" he sighed heavily as he shut the door despondently, then opened one of the cabinets to see if there was possibly anything quick he could find to make, the thought of eating take out today after all the many days he had eaten stuff on the run, so to speak, was leaving his taste buds craving for something a little more on the tastier side.

Rummaging around in a couple of the cabinets his search was unsuccessful as he thought to himself _I really do need to start taking better care of myself, or I'll just be a hypocrite telling Sara to 'do as I say, not as I do'. Besides she'll kick my butt if I loose too much weight while she's gone, not to mention the team would start getting on my case too._

Sighing heavily and closing the cabinet doors "Take out it is" he mumbled to the quiet room as he heard a bark from the back door "Yeah I'm gonna feed you now boy" Gil called to the dog as he opened one of the lower cabinets for the bag of dogs kibble.

Pulling the nearly empty dog food bag from its usual place, Gil realized he would now definitely have to do a grocery shop, he groaned, then mumbled "I hate shopping alone" as he poured the food into Hanks dish, then filled the other with fresh water.

Letting the dog in the back door, he followed it back into the kitchen to make his coffee, so that he could then sit down with the newspaper to do the daily crossword.

Once settled on the couch he took a mouthful of his coffee then placed it on the coffee table, picked up his pen to proceed with his crossword.

Ten minutes later and the crossword almost finished, one annoyingly unanswered set of small boxes seemed to be mocking him, because he had failed to answer the last clue.

He dropped the pen and paper on the table, sat back in the couch closing his eyes in deep thought as the clue reverberated around in his mind, _Author of 'I carry your heart with me'. Damn, I know the answer to this, so why the hell can't I remember it now._

_'I carry your heart with me', come on, come on Gil think, you know if you don't fill the answer in it will just drive you crazy all night._

_I carry your heart. Sara would love this poem, maybe I should use it in one of my e-mails to her._

_I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart) _

_By..Damn! I can't remember, I can remember the poem, but not the damn author._

Just then the house phone rang, jumping up he went over to the kitchen counter and picked up the cordless phone handset, not recognizing the callers number he said by way of greeting "Hello Grissom/Sidle residence, Grissom speaking"

A chuckle was heard through the line, and he knew immediately who the caller was "Sara" he said reverently as he walked back to the couch to make himself comfortable.

"Hello Gilbert" she replied with another chuckle "It's good to hear your voice again"

He took another drink from his coffee before answering her "Yours too honey. What's the chuckling for?" he asked playfully, it was wonderful hearing her chuckle, it made him feel happier knowing that for at least at this moment she seemed happy, no matter how brief it may be, so he held on to the feeling.

"You just sounded funny when you answered..Uh..Just all business like, I'm not used to it" she said amusedly.

He could just tell that she had one of her special smiles on her face right now, so he leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes conjuring up one of his minds many images of her smiling at him, as he listened to the sound of her voice.

"Well I would have answered differently had I recognized the number, and known it was you. How are you honey?" he asked her tenderly.

She let out a soft sigh "Good today, especially as I can now talk to you.. I went out on a run earlier, but you know me, time got away from me along with the miles, so I overdid it a little, but I should be good after some sleep" she said trying to still keep the conversation light.

"Are you sleeping okay?" Gil asked her tentatively, he didn't want to send the conversation in the wrong direction by upsetting her, making her think about any nightmares she may be having, but he was concerned that she may be having them, and he wasn't there to offer her the usual comfort after experiencing one of them.

Sara was quiet for a few moments before answering, she knew he was referring to her nightmares "Pretty good now, but the last couple of weeks I've had some very weird dreams, but non of my bad nightmares so far" she reassured him then added "What have you been up to, apart from spending way too many hours at the lab" she asked changing the conversation away from her sleeping habits.

Gil chuckled "Okay, guilty as charged, but I promise to cut down on my hours, okay honey" he admitted to her then added "Actually I was just doing the crossword in the paper just before you called. You may be able to help me out as a matter of fact, I just have one left to solve, but the answer escapes me at the moment" he said challenging her, hoping he could lead her into listening to his reciting of the poem, that he still couldn't remember the author off.

"Okay, shoot" she said happily accepting the challenge thrown down by him.

"I carry your heart with me(I carry it in  
my heart)I am never without it(anywhere  
I go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)  
I fear  
no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)I want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart)" Gil's smooth tender voice recited the poem to her just the way he wanted to, hoping she would see it was also meant for her personally, as well as to help him solve the puzzle.

He could hear her soft breathing catch as she seemed to realize that it was meant to be a personal message to her. They weren't the type of couple that were comfortable with saying they loved each other all the time, they just tried to show each other regularly as best they could, they did it in more personal ways that only they would know and understand.

"Who was the author Sara?" he asked her gently.

Sara sniffed as quietly as she could before answering "E. E. Cummings" she said quietly "Thank you Gil" she added in a loving tone.

"No thank you Sara" he whispered, then cleared his throat and added in an amused tone "You have prevented me from going stir crazy all night trying to remember the author" he said cheerfully, happy at getting his message across to her, but leaving the conversation light.

She cleared her throat obviously having shed a couple of tears, before continuing "Well I'm glad I could help prevent that from happening, the guys owe me one for making sure your not distracted all night trying to come up with the answer" she said chuckling.

"Yeah your right there, it would probably have distracted me" he chuckled.

"How is everyone?" Sara said referring to the night shift team.

"Everyone seems okay I suppose, though Greg's still moping around the lab with you being gone, and I think Warrick may be having some marital problems, but you know him, he wouldn't discuss that sort of thing with me anyway" Gil said briefly, not wanting to really go into details about Warrick's recent behaviour and subsequent suspension, she had enough to be dealing with her own feelings without him adding to them.

"How's Jim?" she asked him, she definitely had a soft spot for the police captain, but not in a sexual way.

Gil laughed "On my case asking questions about you, about me, trying to get me to have lunch with him. You know how he is, he just wants to make sure we are both okay" 

"We are okay, aren't we?" she asked a little hesitantly, her insecurities showing slightly.

"Of course we are honey. You just need to do what you feel you have to do, then when your done come home and I'll be waiting okay" he said softly offering all his support to her the best he could, given the current circumstances.

"Thank you" she whispered then was quiet for a few seconds before saying "I need to think about getting some sleep soon, and you Gil, have a lab that you should be getting to very shortly, so I am going to go. I will call you again soon"

"Okay Sara look after yourself, and call me any time. Bye honey" he said tenderly.

"Bye" Sara said quietly before the click sounded and the line went dead.

Gil got up and placed the phone back in it's holster, then glanced at the clock to see that it was in fact nearly his usual time to leave for the start of his shift.

Before collecting his things ready for another night at work, he added Sara's new cell phone number to his own cell phone. He smile softly remembering the phone call as he made towards his car knowing he would feel much better tonight knowing he had spoken with the woman he loved, and for now seemed well on the way to laying her ghosts to rest.

Please leave me a review as they give me a good indication of how you are liking the story. They are always helpful and very appreciated, so please take the time to leave one.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ – _Thank you very much to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, they are all very much appreciated and very welcomed. Sorry this chapter took so long in coming, but I needed some inspiration and I got that from the new episode 812 on Thursday. So This chapter will cover an e-mail sent from Sara to Gil, the next chapter another e-mail from Gil to Sara, then a chapter that will be a follow up phone call between the couple. Not sure how many chapters this story will run for, so I'll just see how it runs for now and hope the new episodes give me some further direction. This story is not beta'd, so all mistakes are all mine, and I do apologise if you do spot any. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 5.**

Speaking to Gil on the phone a week ago had really warmed her through, easing some of the inner coldness that had developed within her since their parting. The soft timbre of his voice as he reaffirmed his love for her by reciting the poem by E E Cummings was just one of his many unique ways of telling her how much he loved her, without having to use the standard three word sentence 'I love you' that was only reserved for very special moments they shared together.

He was reluctant to use the term at every given opportunity, and had once told her that it was too easy for people to so flippantly say 'I love you' to someone without there being any true feeling and sincerity behind them when spoken.

Gil told her he loved her every day, all the time in fact, but not by the customary use of those three little words. He recited Shakespeare's sonnets to her often when they were cuddling on the couch or in bed, made her breakfast in bed at the weekends when she'd had a hard week, made up snacks leaving them in the fridge with little notes containing love quotes for her, before he went out to work.

The way that he always used his 'Sara voice' _as she mentally called it_, with her when they were alone, as he would gaze at her with pure love and adoration in his eyes was a constant show of his continued and growing love.

With the phone call, Gil's smooth voice had delivered to her, his gentle encouragement and his ongoing solid support to her, In her quest to free herself of the ghosts that had been haunting her in her nightmares and waking hours since her childhood..

The encouragement, support and reassurance he'd offered had given her a new incentive to carry out her intended goal of trying to sort out the tangled mess that was her life, all be it frustratingly slow at present.

Laid on her tummy on the hotel bed for some time contemplative of what to write, she finally opened her laptop with a smile, ready to send him an e-mail for when he would awaken to start his shift at the lab.

She opened up her e-mail account and began typing eagerly.

Delete... Reply ...Forward ...Spam ...Move

to;- bugloverlvpd

from;- SScsi3lvpd

subject;- Sleeping!

Gil,

Just a quick e-mail to let you know how I am doing, progressing with my aim and that I miss you and Hank terribly.

I know you are probably asleep right now, so I didn't want to call you and interupt your much needed sleep, but I am currently a little bored and frustrated waiting for things to start moving in a positive direction on my end.

I am as well physically as can be expected at present, I am running daily to keep myself busy and fit, have gained a couple of pounds in weight comfort and boredom eating. but mentally I am completely frustrated at the lack of good news from either child services or my Mom's psychiatrist.

Yes I know, I can just see you smirking at me Gilbert, wanting to quote to me 'Patience is a virtue dear' or something like 'Adopt the pace of nature, her secret is patience' but my mind doesn't seem to want to be patient or idle right now, it is screaming for some helpful stimulus.

I think going to go to the local library this afternoon to see if I can find some kind of interesting literature to help occupy me, and steer my thoughts away from all the what ifs that keep circulating around in my mind, might be beneficial right now.

Getting back on to what little news I have for you. My Mom's psychiatrist has called twice informing me that they have tentatively spoken to her regarding me and my wish to visit, but telling me very little about any progress they are making trying to communicate this to her. They are reluctant to discuss too many details of my Mother over the phone with me, and when I offered to visit with the psychiatrist, I was told that until there was any real progress with my Mothers therapy or communication, that the visit would be of little use.

So I await further contact from the institution or the psychiatrist treating my Mom.

Child services on the other hand have been very helpful and sympathetic of my desire to re-establish contact with Stephen. They have tried to contact him by mail correspondence and by his telephone land line to no avail. They have reassured me that they are continually trying to reach him, to get a message to him to contact them urgently, but they think that he may be on a long vacation or maybe working away from home for a period of time. They are reluctant to contact his current employer as this could alert them to his past with their services and his childhood, which Stephen may want to be kept private.

I have a contact number that I can call any time I need to check on their progress of contacting him, or if I just need to just talk about my experience with someone who I can relate too.

I need to talk to Stephen or Mom to get my answers from them, not some stranger who thinks they understand my situation, and I think it is going to have to be Stephen that is going to be able to help me, not Mom as I first unrealistically thought.

It would seem that I have run out of any more news to give you today, but I will let you know when I receive anything more definitive, so you know where I am in trying to successfully achieve my end goal, then I can return home to you and Hank.

Give Hank a brisk rub from me and tell him I will be home as soon as I can be.

Miss you Gil, take care and be safe.

Yours, Sara.

**Delete... Reply ...Forward ...Spam ...Move**

_**A/N **The quote 'Adopt the pace of nature, her secret is patience' is by Ralph Waldo Emerson, 'Patience is a virtue' not sure who's quote this is at present. There should be another chapter up at the weekend._

Please take the time to leave a review as they help tremendously in encouraging writers to keep on writing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ – _Thank you very much to everyone who responded to the last chapter, I really appreciated it and I enjoy reading them. Sorry this chapter took a while in coming, but I am experiencing difficulties with my net connection, plus finding the time to write chapters for all my stories. This chapter will cover an e-mail sent from Gil to Sara, then the next one will cover a phone call between the couple. __**This chapter contains spoilers**_ _**for episode 8.12**__. This story is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine, I apologise if you do spot any. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 6.**

Turning away from the gas cooker quickly and Sneezing violently for what felt like the millionth time to Gil, he used the cotton handkerchief to wipe his slightly tender nose then put it back in his robe pocket, as he reached to stir the large pan of soup that sat on the stove. Satisfied that the soup needed more time to cook he replaced the lid and turned the heat down.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket to signal yet another incoming message.

Slightly irritatedly he pulled the offending cell from its confines to look at it, so he could identify the sender, and seeing that it was another one of numerous previous messages sent from the lab director Conrad Ecklie he flipped it closed.

Gil snorted in disdain and then shoved the phone back in his pocket, as he made his way to their home office to see if he had any urgent e-mails that needed tending too.

On taking his seat and switching on the computer, then opening his e-mail messages he noticed right away that he had received one off Sara whilst he had been asleep.

Reading her e-mail message, he let out a small chuckle, then finishing it smiling happily to himself at her knack of being able to cheer him up, today of all days, when all he felt like doing was staying in bed for the next few days and ignoring his incessant ringing cell and home phones. _Thank god for answer machines and caller display_ he thought smirking naughtily.

Hitting the keys on his keyboard eagerly, he started to type out his return message to Sara with a soft smile up on his face.

--

from;- bugloverlvpd

to;- SScsi3lvpd

subject;- Yes, I have been sleeping dear

Delete Reply Forward Spam Move

My Dear Sara,

You know you can call me at any time night or day, and please do, I will always make the time for you honey. If you either need to, or just want to talk, that's what I'm here for, to help support you and offer any kind of assistance I can give you. Please remember that, especially when your frustrations begin to get the better of you.

Yes, you are most certainly right, I wouldn't have been able to 'Not' quote you on your impatience my dear, and I would probably have quoted Emerson too.

On a more serious note though, if I can offer you any assistance from my end, in maybe contacting the mental health facility that your Mother is residing in, to try and speak to her psychiatrist directly on your behalf, just let me know and I can get right on it for you.

I am glad to hear that child services are being sympathetic with your quest to get answers, and I hope you can re-establish contact with your brother Stephen soon, because I really do think he will be able to help you some what.

Ah the library, well I have to say that I am a little surprised that you haven't checked it out before now, I hope you find some reading material that can interest you enough to help with the frustration of having to wait for further contact to be made.

Have you managed to read the two latest editions to Forensic weekly? If not, you might like to get yourself copies as there are a few very interesting articles in both of them. Last weeks copy has an interesting article on gunshot residue test fingers for lead-free bullets, and it goes on to say that CSI teams could soon be using a new technique to identify residue from non-toxic bullets, that would be missed by conventional tests.

You may also want to check out March 23rd's copy too which has an article that will definitely have you thinking. It says that there has been a 'Laser fingerprint scanner' developed that does away with the need for dusting. The portable device can scan fingerprints using light and promises to be faster and more sensitive than existing methods.

As you know I am still reading my volume of Shakespeare's sonnets that you got me for my birthday, but I have just purchased a book of Elizabeth Barrett Browning's poetry to brush up on my knowledge of her works.

What little news I have for you dear is that the flu virus has swept rapidly through the lab affecting everyone at some point or other. The lab techs, Catherine and Warrick all seem to be well again after suffering from it's affects, but Greg and Nick have just gone on sick leave starting with the first symptoms.

I myself, am currently in mid cycle of the symptoms, and have been laid up at home resting for the last few days now. Mom's old chicken soup recipe has been helping me fight off the lethargy and weakness that the flu seems to wreak havoc on a persons body, but I should be okay in a day or two, so please don't worry about me.

Hank and I both miss you terribly, he has taken to sleeping with one of your shoes and a scarf in his bed, and wont let me retrieve them from him.

Speaking of which, I took Hank to the vets last week to get his yearly shots, and when we got home he went of to his bed sulking, and not coming near me for the rest of the day, then being evasive for the next few days. He wouldn't have done that with you Sara, because you are his favourite. I think he just sees me as the bad guy now.

I am going to go now, because I am expecting yet another call of Madeline Klien about a case she wants me to desperately look at for her, and I also need to check on my new batch of soup that I have simmering in the kitchen at present.

I look forward to hearing from you very soon, and please remember you can call any time.

Take care, love

Gil.

Delete Reply Forward Spam Move

_**A/N **The laser fingerprint scanner & the gunshot residue test fingers for lead-free bullets information was taken from New web site._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ – _Thank you very much to everyone who responded to the last chapter, I really do appreciated it, and I love reading them. Sorry this chapter took a while in coming, but I am struggling to find the time to write chapters for all my current stories. This chapter will cover a phone call between the couple, and is my interpretation of how the call went at the end of episode 8.12. __**This chapter contains spoilers**_ _**for episode 8.12**__. This story is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine, I apologise if you do spot any. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 7.**

It had been two days since his last e-mail to Sara, and both days had been very tiring and weary for him having been pestered by messages left on his phone by Ecklie, and then numerous phone calls from his friend Madeline Klien, who had requested his personal involvement in to looking into the Don Cook case for her, all on top of fighting off the remnants of his flu episode.

On top of the incessant messages and calls, Catherine had been to Sara and his home obviously on a snooping mission, but under the guise of informing him of the latest details of the Don Cook case.

Catherine looked happy with what little she'd found out about the couple whilst snooping around, as Gil had gotten dressed, but then she'd tried to get more details out of him with the couple of comments she had made, only then for her to have been left in the their home alone, with the request to let Hank out for a pee.

If that wasn't enough to have to contend with, both Madeline Klien and Jim Brass had been to their home too, to relay further details of the case to him, when all he'd wanted to do was to rest up and fight of his flu symptoms, that made him feel all the years of his middle age.

Sara and he were very private people and although the whole PD and crime lab now knew of their romantic relationship, they both still wanted to keep the private sanctuary that was their home between themselves, and away from prying eyes, and untouched by the crimes that were part of their chosen careers.

Whilst Warrick and he had gone to do a search of 'LAT' Matacho's, a gang member suspects home, the apartment had blown up as they were both climbing the steps to his second floor residence, leaving them both shocked and with very little evidence to go on.

Twice now, Gil had been unwittingly very close to explosions, and both times had left him with a speeding heart and a great relief at not being injured or worse yet killed, but this last one had left him feeling very worried about Sara's reaction on hearing about his latest close call with his maker, when she would eventually hear about it.

He'd made the decision not to tell her while she was still away putting her ghosts to rest in San Francisco, his reasoning being that she had enough of her own personal stuff to deal with, without adding the extra worry about him back here in Vegas.

Gil would tell her about the case and the explosion when she was home again, back in Vegas with him.

Madeline's comment 'You know Gilbert? Your the only man I know that's never let me down. Which means either your a classic enabler or my soul mate', had produced a very slight smile in him, as he realized that the PD grapevine had obviously not reached the DA's office yet, or she would have been well aware of his long term relationship with Sara, and most likely not have made the comment.

Finishing up on the case and getting the pleasing result of 'LAT' Matacho's being detained in prison, rather than being released into society again, Gil had finally gone home feeling quite stressed by the last two days events, and he just wanted to be able to relax in their home again, but Hank needed to be taken out for a walk to get some exercise that he had neglected to get whilst he had been on the case.

On getting back into their home with Hank, Gil undid the leash to free the dog, so it could go and help itself to a much needed drink, then he wearily walked over to the couch and sat down facing the coffee table and just sat with the leash in his hand, resting them both on his bent knees.

When his cell phone started ringing on the table, he hung his head for a few moments in dread of answering yet another call, and a possible need of his assistance in another case.

Letting out a long sigh, Gil dropped the leash on the table and grabbed up his phone to read the caller display.

Seeing that the incoming caller is Sara, he smiles and can feel himself starting to immediately relax at the prospect of being able to talk to her.

Turning and laying down on the couch and stretching out comfortably, then flipping open the phone with a smile and his usual greeting, he said "Hi"

"Hello Gilbert" Sara answered as she usually did when talking to him over the phone.

Gil chuckled slightly "It's good to hear your voice honey. How are you" he asked as he relaxed into the couch.

"It's good to hear yours too Gil...I miss it" she sighed slightly, not really wanting to sound down on the phone, but wanting to hear his voice desperately hoping it would cheer her up, as well as him.

Although she thought Gil's voice sounded a little nasally in parts, he didn't sound as though he was experiencing the full effects of his flu at present. Which eased the guilt she felt gnawing at her for not calling him in the last couple of days, and for not being at home to care for him while he'd been sick.

"And I should be the one asking you 'that' question. How are you? Have the flu symptoms been bad? Have you been taking any medication to help ease it? Have you been eating and resting up enough? Have you taken some time off work? Don't let the lab..." she was interrupted mid sentence.

Gil chuckled again "Your rambling dear...and I'm fine now, just a little tired is all. So stop feeling guilty for not being here, and stop worrying about me, I'm over the worst of it now anyhow, nothing that a good sleep wont cure." he said hoping it would placate her into not worrying about him._ Good job she hasn't heard about the explosion yet _he thought.

Sara sighed heavily, he knew her so well, and that she felt bad about not being home. Sometimes in the ways he expressed his total understanding of her feelings and her current situation, made her only love him even more than she ever felt possible "I'm sorry I wasn't home to take care of you Gil" she said sincerely.

Gil's heart clenched a little as he heard her words, right now all he wanted to do was envelope her in his embrace, to offer her, his comfort and protection against the world "No apologies necessary honey. Just don't worry, okay" he smiled as he paused "How have you been getting on with making contact with your brother Stephen? Any change since you last e-mailed me" he asked changing the subject and hoping she wouldn't dwell on feeling guilty.

"No, nothing new on that in the last few days, or from the psychiatrist either. I''ll just have to be patient, and occupy myself until I hear something probative to either situation" she said sounding a little down beaten.

Gil chuckled thinking about possibly quoting something about her usual lack of patience, apart from where he was concerned that is "I won't quote to you about having patience this time honey, we've already covered that in the e-mails. But what I will say is, something will start happening all in good time, and when it does, I hope it is what you want and need to move forward. Did you consider my offer of contacting the psychiatrist at the mental health facility, to see if I can get any more information for you?" he asked her.

"Yes I did, and thank you for that...But I think I''ll just wait it out for now, okay" Sara said gratefully.

Picking up the subtle hints of her not wanting to really discuss her current situation, he decided to answer her then maybe change the subject "Okay, but the offers there if you want to take me up on it at a later date. Did you manage to catch up on them articles in the forensic magazine, that I told you about?" he asked.

They chatted about the articles for twenty minutes, both voicing their own opinions on the new gunshot residue test on fingers, for lead-free bullets, and the prototype 'Laser fingerprint scanner' developed, that does away with the need for dusting.

Gil brought Sara up to date with some of the news, about the happenings around the lab, but omitted to tell her about Warrick's problems and subsequent suspension.

"Is Hank still sulking with you? Or has he forgiven you for his shots now?" Sara asked him amusement clearly in her voice now.

"I think he's forgiven me now, especially as I'm the only one feeding and walking him at the moment. I guess he's realized he should be nice to his primary carer" Gil said jokily.

"Awwww, my poor baby is missing his Mommy" Sara said chuckling, and sounding sickeningly sweet.

"You do realize that when you come home he is going to be all over you, and clingy for a long time, don't you?. And he won't even acknowledge I exist with you in the picture again" he said amused at hearing her chuckle and playing along with her.

"Yeah, I know drool showers for me. Great! I can't wait" she chuckled, then added "Jealous are we Gilbert?" she questioned teasingly.

Gil let out an indignant snort "Hardly, after all, I'm the one who gets to sleep with you in our large comfortable bed, while he's in his smelly old dog bed" he replied smugly.

Sara laughed out loud at his reply, as a beep came over the line to signal that Gil's battery was low and about to go out "Listen I heard your cell beep signalling the battery is about to go, so I will call you in a couple of days, love you. Bye Gil, be safe honey. Okay" she said hoping the connection would last a few seconds longer.

"Love you too dear, and look after yourse..." Gil said as the line was cut ,and his battery power ended. "I miss you honey" he whispered to the now powerless cell phone still in his hand.

Closing the phone and plunking it on the coffee table, he brought his arm back up to cover his eyes as he closed them, and feeling really relaxed now decided to forgo his bed for a sleep on the couch, reliving the conversation in his head contentedly as he started to drift off.

Please take the time to leave a review as they offer great encouragement to keep on writing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ – _Thank you very much to everyone who responded to the last chapter by leaving a review, I really do appreciated it, and they offer me great encouragement to keep on writing. Sorry this chapter took a while in coming, but I have just taken a two week break from writing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter will cover an e-mail from Sara to Grissom. There will probably be another two, possibly three more chapters after this one. Not beta'd as usual, so all mistakes remain mine, I apologise if you do spot any. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 8.**

Replacing the telephone handset down on the main unit, after finishing her call with Miss Dixon from child services Sara beamed one of her true Sidle smiles, one that she felt had been a long time coming, oh, Gil's voice alone could make her smile truly wide and gap toothed, but she couldn't remember the last time anything other than his voice or presence had made her smile.

Although having received some almost expected news from the mental health facility yesterday, Sara now felt very optimistic once more, enough to be able to smile and feel that her absence from Gil and her friends to pursue laying her ghosts to rest had been worth while.

She was very excited about her news, even though she knew it would be some time before she would be able to make any headway with her reasons for being in San Francisco, and her patience, or lack there of, as was usually the case, would have to be at its best because she had no way of speeding things up for herself.

Her biggest decision now, was '_Do I wait here in San Francisco, or return to Gil and Vegas to wait the situation out?'_

Not sure of her final decision yet, it needed more thought, and she needed to speak with Gil.

_I need to tell Gil the good news, he'll be really happy for me, and he may even be able to help me come to the right decision._

Picking up her cell phone she pressed speed dial one to connect her to Gil's phone.

Hearing the usual monotone message that this person is unavailable please leave a voice mail message and Grissom will get back to you, she closed her phone, then reopened it quickly to press speed dial for their home phone.

As she listened to the ringing tone she kept saying in her head '_Pick up Gil, come on. I need to tell you my news', _but all she got was the usual 'please leave a message and one of us will get back to you'.

_He must be busy working a case _she thought.

Closing the phone and depositing it on her night stand, she then grabbed her laptop and opened it, she knew he always made time in the day to check to see if she had sent him any new e-mails.

Logging on and opening up her e-mail account she began to type out her message eagerly.

Delete... Reply ...Forward ...Spam ...Move

from;- SScsi3lvpd

to;- bugloverlvpd

subject;- News

Gil,

I have just tried to call you on your cell and the home phone, but I guess that you must be either busy working a case or sleeping, if you were in fact having no doubt a much needed sleep, sorry if the phones disturbed you in any way.

Miss Dixon from child services has just gotten off the phone to me with some news for me about Stephen, and I really wanted to share it with you Gil.

I am fairly excited at the moment for a couple of reasons, and I will tell you as I continue to write this e-mail to you.

Miss Dixon has finally been able to locate and make contact with my brother Stephen, after all the months of returned correspondence and lack of return phone messages. They found out who his current employer is, and asked his boss to contact Stephen to let him know that child services have been eager to speak to him, and could he please contact them ASAP.

Would you believe that he is a freelance forensic anthropologist, and has worked with the San Francisco crime lab up until six months ago, I don't even think he realizes that I too worked there eight years ago. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though, because I have also learned that he no longer uses the surname Sidle and hasn't done for many years, he had his name changed to Steven Philips legally, so I guess that's why the sibling connection was never made between the two of us, by anyone.

I don't blame Stephen for changing his name and trying to escape his past with a new identity, it was one of my many considerations when I left college to start my own life, but I figured there was too much legal stuff and paperwork involved in the process, when I already had enough to do with trying to establish my future career.

Stephen has spoken with Miss Dixon regarding their reason for contacting him, and he was very shocked to hear that I was trying to remake contact with him after so many years apart, and no doubt that it will have brought up many sad memories for him that he thought he had buried a long time ago.

After a second phone call with Miss Dixon, Stephen has decided that he really would like to re-establish contact with me, but the problem is that Stephen is currently located in Bosnia Europe, working with a volunteer American forensic team, out in the field trying to establish identities of victims of the atrocities that took place there.

He has a further three months to serve offering his expertise in Bosnia, before he will be returning to his home in Los Angeles, and taking up his long term job as a freelance anthropologist, that has him consulting and assisting anywhere in the country.

With being out in the field so much he is rarely near phone or cell contact range, so it would be very difficult for him to re-establish contact, and maintain the contact with me for the next three months. So it has been agreed that Miss Dixon is going to arrange a meeting time and place, between myself and Stephen on his return from Europe, then we will take it from there.

So again I have to be very patient for the coming months. Don't laugh Gilbert, I can just imagine you laughing when you read this line, and yes! I really am going to try my best at being patient.

This brings me to my next piece of news that I received the day before, which dampened my spirits a little. Mom's psychiatrist at the mental health facility called me to let me know that it would be most likely impossible for me to ever interact or communicate with my Mother, as the attempts they have made with her during sessions while I have been in San Francisco, have only set her even further back in her long term therapy.

I have decided to give up at present in trying to visit with my Mother, as this would most likely only upset both my Mother and myself in the process. I have left my contact details with the psychiatrist to put them in her hospital file, so if they ever need to at any point in the future to contact me, then they can.

As you can see I have managed to make some progress in my initial aim of coming here to San Francisco in the first place, but there is little else I can do for the next three months but wait, and being here, when I could just as easily be at home with you and Hank seems to be my best option at present.

Besides I miss you two boys like crazy, and I can't wait to see you both again.

I have a few errands to run, and a couple of things I would like to do before I leave here and travel home, so I will probably be taking a flight home in the next four or five days, but I will make sure you have the details in advance.

I can't wait for the drool showers to begin, give Hanks a tummy rub from me, and tell him I will be home soon.

Take care and be safe Gil.

Yours, Sara.

Delete... Reply ...Forward ...Spam ...Move

Checking over the e-mail then hitting send, Sara smiled happily having made her decision to reunite with her one and only, and return to her only ever place that she could honestly call home.

Please take the time to leave a review as they are always very much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ – _Thank you so very much to everyone who responded to the last chapter, I really do appreciated it, and I love reading them. __**This chapter contains spoilers**_ _**for episode 8.17 & possibly 9.01**_ _The chapter will cover a phone call between the couple, and is my interpretation of how Grissom would call Sara to let her know about Warrick. There will probably be only two more chapters after this one to conclude the story. Not beta'd as usual, so all mistakes are all mine, I apologize if you do spot any. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 9.**

Gil had just left the diner after having breakfast with his team as they celebrated Warrick's release from police custody, it had been a hard couple of days of trying to get to the bottom of Lou Gedda's death, and Warricks presence at the crime scene implicating him as the perpetrator of the killing.

His own emotions during the investigation had been very mixed and hard to deal with, as he had always considered Warrick as his favourite CSI after Sara of course, and felt almost paternal towards the younger man at times.

All the initial evidence pointed to Warrick having murdered Lou Gedda after inflicting him with a severe beating, Warricks handcuffs were found on the body, his gun had fired the fatal shot, and worse still he was found with the victims blood spatter on his clothing.

Yet Gil still refused to believe Warrick was capable of this crime, even though he had been cleared in earlier weeks of killing the girl he had picked up the night he went to watch Lou Gedda's club, and seemed to want to continue with his pursuit of having the man jailed for his past crimes.

The relief was felt throughout the whole team as Gil and the others proved that Warrick was innocent of the crime and framed to make it look like he'd done it, a LVPD officer, now on the run was responsible for the crime, which left the question on a few of their minds 'Did this have anything to do with the higher up person working within the LVPD, that had the connection with Lou Gedda?'.

It was at time like this when he missed Sara, because she would understand how he was feeling right now, and they would then comfort each other and make each other forget everything outside their home, if only for a few restful relaxed hours.

Closing his front door to their home, Gil then reached down to briskly rub Hanks side before walking down the couple of steps to the kitchen so he could deposit his keys, cell phone and wallet on the counter.

Just as he turned around and pushed the switch on the coffee maker his cell phone rang _I hope that's not the lab wanting me in for a case, I could do with some down time right now._

Seeing Jim Brass as the name on his caller display he opened it and greeted in his usual work tone "Grissom, what can I do for you Jim?"

A heavy sigh sounded down the phone then Jim spoke solemnly "Gil, I'm sorry to have to tell you this..." Jim paused as he got his own emotions under control "Warricks been shot behind the diner where you all ate earlier" he finished saying.

Gil sat heavily on one of the breakfast bar stools as he let Jim's words register in his shocked mind, before he managed to get up the courage to ask his first question "How bad is it Jim?".

Letting out a long breath, Jim tried to control his slightly trembling body to answer his best friend honestly "It's not good Gil, from my initial observations he was shot in the neck at close range , and there could be other possible bullet wounds. They have transported him to desert palms, and I am awaiting any updates on his condition"

Gil closed his eyes at hearing the details, it certainly didn't look good for Warrick "Do the rest of the team know yet?" Gil asked his friend.

"Nick does, he was the one who found him. I was just about to call Cath and Greg to let them both know, so they can make their way to the hospital. I am still at the scene, the Sheriff just turned up and has taken control of the area around Warrick's car where he was found, saying that he will be personally leading the investigation"

"Oh, that's unusual" Gil said frowning.

"Yeah just what I thought, but he says he just wants to make sure we get whoever did this to one of our own" Jim said with a bit of suspicion laden in his voice.

"Ummm" Gil mumbled in agreement, not wishing to discuss any further theories with Jim over the phone.

Having a sudden thought hit him, he sighed heavily "I'll have to call Sara to tell her, let her know what has happened, she'd never forgive me if I didn't tell her" Gil said solemnly.

"Sara will be very upset Gil, tread carefully with her" Jim added helpfully.

"Yeah I know, she loves Warrick like a brother you know, Nick and Greg too" Gil said a little absently as his thoughts drifted off to how he was possibly going to tell Sara the bad news.

"Okay Gil. I'll give the other two a call while you call Sara, and if I hear anything on Warrick's condition I will let you know asap. Then presumably I'll see you at the hospital in a little while" Jim said taking control of the situation now a little better than before.

"See you at the hospital Jim" Gil said then flipped his cell closed and put it down to make himself a cup of coffee.

Quickly feeding Hank, then picking up his cell phone and coffee, he moving up the few steps to the couch ready to prepare for probably one of the worst phone calls he would have to make to Sara.

Sitting back in the couch he opened his phone and pressed speed dial one to hopefully make a connection to Sara's cell.

After three rings Sara answered with a happy "Hello Gilbert, I just tried to call you earlier. Did you get my e-mail?"

Gil closed his eyes he really didn't want to do this to her right now, especially as she sounded so happy on the phone, happier than she had sounded in a long time "Honey..." was all he managed to get out in a solemn quiet voice to her.

"Gil, what is it? What's wrong? What's happened?" she rapidly said worriedly as she picked up on his sadness and reluctance to tell her what he needed to tell her.

"Sara honey, where are you at the moment?" Gil asked he wanted to make sure she was in a comfortable enough place to let her emotions out if she needed to.

"In my hotel room why? Gil your scaring me, what's going on?" Sara said, the worry and almost panic in her voice evident.

Sighing heavily Gil then spoke in a quiet tone "Honey, Warrick was shot at close range a short time ago..." at hearing her gasp he paused then added worriedly "Sara...Honey are you okay?"

Sara almost whispered her next words as she battled with her rising emotions "Is he...?" she couldn't bring herself to say the word, thinking that saying it would make it true.

Gil swallowed hard he could hear that she was quickly losing her struggle with her emotions, and the fact that she didn't finish her question told him that she was dreading the answer "No, he's not dead honey. But Jim said it's not looking good, he's been taken to desert palms and I am awaiting Jim's update" he said purposely leaving out the actual details that Jim had relayed to him, this news was bad enough for her to be hearing.

Letting out her first light sob, Sara then said in a choked, but firmly as she could manage at this time tone "I'll be on the first flight home Gil, and I'll get a cab from the airport to the hospital" she said then sniffled a little at the daunting task ahead of her.

"Okay Sara, but if you give me a call with your flight details, I'll come and collect you from the airport myself" Gil said as his voice broke a little towards the end, at hearing her soft crying in the background.

Gil had tears building in his eyes at hearing Sara cope with hearing the bad news, and him not being able to wrap his arms around her and console and comfort her, when she really needed it the most.

"Sara..." Gil said tapering off, not really sure what words to use to comfort her.

Sara sniffed loudly then choked out "I've got to go and book my flight, I'll be home soon"

Gil took her words to mean she needed to have a good cry on her own before she could pull herself together enough to be able to book and prepare for her flight "Sara...You know I love you...I'll see you soon" Gil offered disappointed with himself for not having better words to offer her as some comfort.

After a couple of quiet sobs Sara managed to say "I love you too Gil. Bye" before closing her phone.

Gil snapped his phone shut then let the few tears fall from his eyes that had built during the short conversation, he felt awful at not being with her when she obviously needed him, on top of that he hated to have been the barer of bad news on a day when she had been feeling so happy.

For a few moments he couldn't decide whether to go to his office and open up Sara's e-mail that she had sent him so he could read it, but then realized he would be seeing her soon so she could tell him herself, if she had any news to share with him.

Swiping at his eyes to dry them, he stood up and went to get his keys, wallet and Hanks leash, then called to the dog clipping the leash to the collar as it sat by his feet.

He was going to drop Hank off at the sitters before making his way to the hospital, and his team that would be waiting for his arrival.

Please take the time to leave a review for the chapter, as it give me a good idea of what you think of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer** – Please see chapter 1._

_**A/N**_ – _Thank you so very much to everyone who has responded to the story so far, I really do appreciated the reviews you leave me. Sorry for the long delay in posting new chapters, I will try to make sure the following ones are posted with less time in-between. __**This chapter contains spoilers**_ _**for episode 8.17 & possibly 9.01**_ _The chapter will cover Gil's wait for Sara at the hospital, as she flies home. I'm not really sure if this story will conclude in the next one or two chapters or if I am going to carry it on just yet, but I will let you know as soon as I decide. Not beta'd as usual, so all mistakes remain mine, I apologise if you do spot any. Please R&R Enjoy!_

**bugloverlvpd:- Inbox (1 new message) chapter 10**

Arriving at the hospital and parking up he noticed quickly a couple of the labs denali's, and a few police patrol cars also parked up, pulling out his cell phone and making sure it was on vibrate he put it back in his pocket and walked quickly into the main doors of the hospital.

As he was just about to ask at the reception desk where about Warrick was in the hospital he spotted Jim walking towards him "Any news Jim?" Gil asked immediately.

"Come outside, I just need to make a quick call then I'll fill you in on things" Jim said turning to now walk out the main doors followed by the entomologist.

Jim made a quick call to the station asking for ten officers on duty to get down to the hospital ASAP, to guard Warrick Browns room, the others to fend off any unwanted press that were soon to arrive as the news got out about a member of the LVPD being shot.

Flipping his cell shut Jim turned to Gil and looked solemnly at his friend who looked like he'd aged 10 years in the last couple of hours"Warricks in surgery right now, but the doctors have warned us not to build our hopes up for him making it through the surgery, let alone any kind of recovery" he sighed heavily as he saw Gil's shoulders slump even more than they already had before.

"There's a bullet wound as I said before to his neck, one to the right side of his chest and one in his pelvis area" he paused before delivering the last bit of news on their seriously injured co-worker "They don't expect him to make it through the night Gil"

Gill looked very sad and solemn when he spoke "Are all the team here?" he asked.

"Yes, Catherine is in a real state and can't stop crying, Nick is trying to comfort her but the guy is in shock himself at finding Warrick. As for Greg, well the kid just looks lost and a little scared right now. Oh and a few of the lab tech's, Doc Robbin's, David Phillips and Ecklie just turned up five minutes ago" Jim said bringing his friend up to speed with information.

"Okay lets get on up there then shall we" Gil said walking back into the hospital, as Jim walked at his side.

"Did you ring Sara?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, she's on the first flight home out of San Francisco. I'm just waiting on her calling so I can pick her up from the airport" Gil said his steps faltering just a little as he recalled how she sobbed quietly as he told her the bad news.

"How'd she take the news, she gonna be okay Gil?" Jim asked concern clear in his voice, he always had a soft protective paternal spot for Sara in his heart and mind.

"Not good. She cried as expected...But god Jim it was awful telling her the news and not being with her to comfort her" Gil rubbed his hand over his face to steady his emotions as he punched the button to the lift to take them up to the surgical OR floor and waiting room.

Gil went into more detail with Jim on how Sara had reacted to the news, and Jim offered him his support if he needed it when Sara arrived, or with his team if worst came to the worst.

When the lift dinged and the doors opened on the correct floor, Gil could see a few lab workers stood in the hall looking solemn, and he spotted Conrad Ecklie looking like he was eagerly waiting for someone to arrive.

Letting out a long heavy sign as Conrad spotted him and started briskly walking towards him, he looked at Jim and mumbled "I could really do without Ecklie being a usual ass right now"

Jim patted Gil on the back and mumbled back "I'll see what I can do buddy" as Conrad came to a stop in front of them.

"Gil, Jim. Can we find somewhere a little more private to talk" Conrad said as he glanced about for an appropriate looking room "The waiting room is full" he added as he spotted a nurse.

Going over to the nurse Conrad spoke "Excuse me I'm the assistant director of the crime lab, one of our men Warrick Brown was brought in earlier, do you have a private room or area where I could talk with my colleagues?"

Looking over at the two official looking gentlemen stood behind the man who had spoken to her, she knew about the high profile case of this Mr Brown, and him being a LVPD worker and the man's current critical condition.

"Sure, you could use Dr Latham's office, he's the one that is currently working on your co-worker in OR 2" she replied indicating down the corridor.

The three followed her to the door slightly down from where they had been, and she opened it throwing open the door for them "Could one of you come get me from the nurses station when you are finished then I can come back and lock it up again" she said as she left them.

Immediately as all three entered the office and the door closed Conrad whirled around and said a little agitatedly "I don't like this Gil" he said running his hand over his bald head in agitation "First he goes after Gedda, then he gets himself involved with the death of a woman he spends one night with." he paused to catch his breath from his quickly spoken words "Then he's found at the scene of Gedda's murder with the evidence pointing directly to him seeking revenge for the woman's death..."

"He was cleared of any direct involvement in both deaths, and you know it Conrad. Warrick is an innocent man" Gil interrupted with an annoyed tone at Conrad's attitude to Warrick.

"Come on Gil you know as well as I do, he only got out of this one by the skin of his teeth" Conrad shot back.

"Warrick is still an innocent man, and a damn good CSI too. Don't forget that" Gil said as his voice raised in defence of his friend and co-worker.

Conrad snorted at his subordinate, they were always locking horns with differences of opinions, especially where the night shift team were concerned "Oh I wont, or the fact that he's also a gambling addict too, and left a newbie CSI at a crime scene where she got shot and eventually died as a result" he sneered at Gil.

Oh Gil's temper was up now at that last comment, as he squared his shoulders and stepped up towards Conrad, anger making his eyes look like lazers wanting to blast Conrad Ecklie into a million pieces.

Jim intervened grabbing Gil's elbow firmly holding him back "Don't Gil, he's not worth it".

Then Jim turned his head and glared at Conrad "That was a low blow, have you no compassion man? The guy you are so easily writing off may be dying, dead right now even as we speak" he said raising his own voice in an angered tone himself, he liked Rick and always saw him as a decent guy who would always help if asked.

Jim hoped he had shamed Conrad into giving up on his rant, and shoving a little more compassion to their fallen co-worker, and his friends who were having trouble coming to terms with a probable impending death.

Turning around away from the other two men Conrad seemed to ponder the police captains words, as Jim released his grip of Gil who also turned his back to try to reign in his jumbled emotions.

"Okay, so what now?" Jim asked of Conrad.

Both other men now turning back around more composed locked gazes as Gil signed heavily, but Conrad spoke "Well for one thing the press will be swarming this hospital any time now like the vultures they are" he said shaking his head.

"I thought the press were your friends Conrad" Gil couldn't help throw out at his nemesis.

"Gil" Jim said in a warning tone with a glare to his best friend, before he turned to Conrad "I'm already on it, my guys are on their way as we speak, ready to cover the entrances, ward and Warricks hospital room"

"Good. The Sheriff and my guys are at the scene collecting evidence right now" Conrad said then he locked gazes with Gill "I don't want any of your guys near this one Gil, strictly hands off. Is that clear?" he said authoritatively.

"Crystal" Gil said sarcastically, then added "Any reason I should know about, why the Sheriff has taken control of the crime scene on this one?" he asked as his strong curiosity to the odd turn of events took over his waning anger now.

Conrad frowned first at Gil and then Jim "No, should there be?" he asked as he saw the mistrust in both men's eyes "It's probably because it's one of our guys" he offered for some kind of explanation, although he now frowned himself in doubt at his given excuse.

"No" both Jim and Gil echoed quietly sharing a quick glance with each other "Is there any new updates on Warrick's condition?" Gil asked Conrad.

Shaking his head Conrad said "No. We better get back out there. Your team is in the waiting room, and by the looks of things not in very good shape Gil" Conrad said going to the door and opening it, leading the other two out.

Jim went down to the nurses station to let them know the use of the office was finished with, Gil walked into the waiting room, but not before Conrad told him he was going out to the crime scene and would be back later.

Catherine was sniffling in her tight embrace with Nick as they sat side by side in to seats, Nick had his head turned towards the window staring out in a trance like state, not really registering anything around him.

Greg was on the other side of the room with his body bent over, his head in his hands as he stared numbly at the floor.

Lots of others from the lab sat dotted around in small quiet groups whispering or just sitting watching the clock, and that's what everyone did from time to time, some offered to get drinks from the vending machines, and brought them back, giving them out with few words spoken.

Gil had offered his team members little notions of support, and uncomfortable comfort as best he could offer at this time, he was still unaccustomed to dealing with his own emotions at times, let alone other peoples.

_This is so much easier when Sara is here with me giving me encouragement and silent support. Come on honey, I really need you right now, _He thought as he pulled out his cell phone and checked the display to make sure he hadn't missed her call.

"Want to go for a coffee Gil, stretch our legs a little" Jim asked him as he sat next to him.

Glancing around the room at his solemn looking colleagues and friends Gil nodded and stood up walking over to the door as a slightly apprehensive surgeon fresh out of surgery, face mask around his neck and wearing green scrubs stepped into the room.

A chorus of murmurs, and a couple of quiet gasps sounded in the formally totally quiet, emotionally charged room as people held their breaths for news of Warricks condition.

Gil's heart beat hard in his chest when he noticed the look on the surgeons face, realizing it was not going to be good news coming from this man, _Sara honey where are you, I need you right now, I can't do this on my own, _he thought as a cold feeling ran through his entire body at the impending news just before the surgeon spoke.

"Family and friends of Robert Reynold?" the surgeon asked glancing around the room at all the expectant and sad looking people.

A young female woman and a elderly couple stood and stepped forward, that Gil hadn't noticed were in the room before, they walked towards the surgeon indicating they were the people that would be getting whatever news the surgeon had.

Standing back from the door Gil and Jim watched as the surgeon lead the family out to another room.

Letting out the breath he had been holding Jim said "You okay Gil?"

"Yeah" Gil said on a long relieved breath.

"Lets get that coffee then, I could use it right now" Jim said leaving the room followed by Gil.

_**A/N** Yeah I'm mean to get you all going with that last little bit, but the next chapter will have Sara and Gil reuniting and listening to news of Warrick's condition together, so they can deal with any emotions and fall out together._

Please take the time to leave a review because they really to help and encourage me to continue writing.


End file.
